A Dark Past
by Luna Shields1
Summary: Helgo dissapears suddenly, no explination at all. This troubles Arnold until she suddenly reapears a year latter. She's changed somehow and Arnold won't stop until he finds out why... what is she hideing? Is it really that bad? Dose he really want to k
1. New Beginnings

Authors Note: Well I must say this is a fan fic Genre I never thought I'd write on, but when inspirations strikes… ^_^ Hope you like it.

****

A Dark Past

Chapter One:

__

New Beginnings

A girl made her way quietly down familiar city streets in a daze. It had been so long since she'd walked these roads; it almost didn't seem real. She hadn't truly realized how much she missed her home until now. It was good to be back… but could she make her new beginning work. Pushing down a ball of anxiety that had somehow made its way into her throat she paused at the sight of her destination. 'I hope I can do this,' she thought to herself, oblivious to the gradually rising sun assaulting her thin frame, just missing her eyes. It was insanely early to be approaching school grounds, just now reaching dawn, but she just couldn't face everything at once. Returning after an unexplained year away and being thrown right into a crowd of old friends was just too overwhelming.

It had only been a year, and she had changed so much. Her thin female body had finally developed to it's fullest, her rich blond hair hung lose from its former pigtails, falling just short of her waist. Instead of her trademark pink dress she now adorned a dark blue pair of boot cut jeans, worn in while, blue, and gray sneakers, and, with nostalgic remembrance, a bright pink sleeveless turtleneck. With a shaky breath in the cold morning air she made her way towards the all to familiar entrance.

Her appearance hadn't been the only thing that changed…her personality had also undergone a shift. She was far less aggressive, though only to those who really knew her, and filled with more fear than she'd ever had to hide before. She made her way bravely through the quiet playground to the schools front entrance, her fingers over her hidden locket for reassurance. 'You can do this,' she told herself over and over again, 'You can do this.'

~~~

Arnold, who hadn't slept well in the longest time, a year maybe, was once again walking to school early. Admittedly he was better than before, he now succeeded in arriving only fifteen minutes or so before the rest of his classmates. A great improvement of the hour it used to be. In removed analysis he guessed it was the puzzling disappearance of one of he closest friends. Well, maybe he was crazy for thinking of her as close, but she'd definitely softened a little after elementary school. And any sign of friendship from Helga meant you were very close to her. It wasn't as though it had greatly disrupted his life… her disappearance just left so many unanswered questions…

He sighed to himself, not really needing or wanting to pay attention to where he was going. His feet knew the way well enough. Right now, a morning tradition, he needed to think back. Try to analyze and figure out exactly what could've happened to account for her leavening. Lets see… she'd warmed up to everyone considerable in middle school, sure she was still aggressive, but it was accepted as affectionate abuse by all parties concerned. If that even made sense… Maybe lack of sleep was getting to him… Anyway, high school had come and every one of them was still as close as their odd bunch had ever been. … But… she'd changed in sophomore year… She still had the "Ice cold bitch" personality, as those who didn't know her called it, but… she seemed so preoccupied. He saw her less and less, until he didn't see her at all. It was only through doggedly questioning Phoebe that he'd learned her parents had sent her away for 'a little while' to visit her aunt in the upper mountains of New York. He'd gone over everything he knew many, many times, and he still didn't have a clue…

"Wah!" two people cried out as Arnold, who hadn't noticed anyone sitting on the steps, crashed into them, sending the two of them to the ground. One on top of the other. Arnold hardly had time to get his bearings before he heard a small sound, like a whimper of fear, and whoever it was, aggressively pushed him away. Sitting up, blinking and shaking his head to clear his vision, he tried t think why that felt so familiar.

"Arnold?" Came a familiar yet oddly uncertain voice to his ears. 

His head snapped around and his eyes grew as big as dish plates. "H-Helga?" he asked after studying her for a moment. 

She smiled meekly and nodded. "What's up football head?"

His mouth hung open, uselessly numb to all the questions he'd been contemplating only moments before. She was… different… no more pink bow, just hair clips ect., but there was still that friendly/aggressive tone in her voice mixed heavily with the insult/pet name. There eyes studied each other for a moment, it was definitely her. Capturing her in a warm embrace he said, "Helga, it's great to see you again! Where have you been? Why did you leave?" Although he was overjoyed to see his friend, he didn't miss the way she stiffened when his arms came about her, or her sharp intake of air. He pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

She took a deep breath looking almost… panicked? Before she regained her composure and her typical arrogant grin/scowl. "Of course not football head. Just don't get too cozy ok?" Again he didn't miss her voice had half its usual force, but the essence was still there. Maybe she'd just gotten over a cold… or something like that. 

He smiled casually. "Whatever you say Helga, whatever you say." There eyes met again, for a split second, until a sudden commotion at the school gates caused both of them to turn their heads. "Looks like everyone's here," said Arnold getting up, helping Helga up with on hand. "Come on, lets tell them all you're back." he said tugging her hand slightly with a grin. He could tell something about his questions made her uncomfortable and he let them drop… for now. 'You can't hide forever Helga,' he thought to himself, glancing at her out of the side of his eye as they walked forward hand in hand. Again not missing a trace of discomfort in her eyes. 'What happened to you Helga? …. What happened?'

Authors Note: Well that's it for chapter one. ^_^ Confused? Unanswered question? Excellent. ^_^ Stay tuned for the answers! ^_^


	2. Unshed Tears

Chapter Two:

__

Unshed Tears

The first day of the gangs Senior year stated with a bang. Every piece of gossip was pushed to the side and Helgas return was moved center stage. Arnold couldn't help but keep a close eye on her during those first few minutes of introduction and reunion. Why was it that she only seemed to relax _after _he'd let go of her hand. Why did she seem so nervous?

"Hey man!" came another familiar voice from behind him. 

"Hey Gerald." Arnold replied in a distracted tone. "What's up?"

"I see Miss Houdini finally reappeared hu? Where's she been? Did you ask her yet."

Arnold nodded, finally turning to face Gerald. "She won't say much, just that she was staying with her Aunt. I think there's something she's not telling us…"

"Aw you worry to man. Look at her, she's fine!" Arnold threw another glance Helga's way in time to see her send Brainy to the ground. She did seem normal… maybe the hesitation was all in his mind. He shook it off and ran over to follow his friends inside.

The rest of the day seemed to pass without much event. Arnold was a bit… distracted, but other words everything was normal. Wherever Helga had been she hadn't fallen behind in her studies, she actually seemed to be a little ahead. The final bell rang and they all filed out of the school as though nothing had changed. It was like Helga had just left yesterday and they'd all picked up where they left off.

The whole gang was just making their way across the black top to go out for a spur of the moment 'welcome back' meal when Harold and Sid's hyperactive roughhousing knocked Ronda into the nearby jungle jim. "Oh you rotten boys!" she screeched holding her index finger, which had been ripped open on a sharp metal corner. Her eyes grew wide with horror as, upon inspecting her skirt, she discovered it had been slightly splashed with blood. Growling at the crimes against fashion she sprung to her feet, ready to strangle both Harold and Sid. "Do either of you know how _hard_ it is to get blood out of clothing?! It's almost impossible!"

She was just about to lunge after the now thoroughly frightened boys when Helga's arm came in front of her, blocking her way. "Chill out Drama queen, just use a little meat tenderizer and your precious skirt will be as good as new." Before Ronda could recover from her mild shock that Helga actually had a good fashion tip Helga placed a little bottle of powder in her hand. Make a paste with water and let it set for five minutes."

Ronda, now considerable calmer studied the bottle. "You're sure it'll work?"

"Positive. It's worked on much bigger stains than that. ….Now if we can continue without killing each other," Helga said turning and walking forwards, continuing her conversation with Phoebe. Ronda stared at the bottle for a moment before shrugging and putting it in her purse. 

Arnold continued walked with the rest of the group, his eyes transfixed on the back of Helga's head. Okay, he wasn't imagining what he'd just heard. There was a waver, a slight alteration in pitch in Helga's voice. It was really getting on his nerves that he couldn't figure out what was bothering her. 

"ARNOLD!" Arnold jumped a few feet in the air in shock. 

"You don't need to shout Gerald, I'm right here!" He snapped waiting for his pulse to return to normal. "I tried man, but you were totally zoned! IS something bugging you man?"

Arnold's gaze ran over the group towards Helga and Phoebe. "Maybe…"

"What do you mean _maybe_?" Gerald questioned his oddly distracted friend.

Arnold shook his head, trying to clear out the cobwebs. "Nothing… You were saying?" Despite his best attempts, and her really did try, Arnold was distracted. He just _had_ to find out what was going on with Helga. He mad in inward resolution right then to find out at dinner that night.

****

~~~

Later that night, at around 7:00, precisely, the group was still at their favorite restaurant chatting away, it looked as if they'd be there all night. Normally this would've caused the waitresses a lot of agitation, fearing the loss of tips, but as long as Harold kept ordering thing.. Hehehe

"I'll be right back guys," Helga announced pushing her way out of the half circle booth crammed with people. There was a chorus of. "Okay's" "Whatever's" "Be back soons" and other such things as she made her was towards the rest room at the opposite corner and down a short hall. Arnold, who had been sharing a large Nacho platter with several of his friends glanced up as she left. Her long blond hair was flung over her shoulder revealing the modest scoop neck in the back of her shirt. There was something there on her back. It looked like… tiger stripes? Had Helga gotten a tattoo while she was away? Arnold sat there in silent debate for a minute or two before deciding that now was a good a time as any.

"Excuse me Gerald," He said politely shifting his way out of the booth as well. Gerald might have normally said something to Arnold but, as fate would have it, he was a bit preoccupied with talking to Phoebe at that particular moment. Arnold steadily made his way through the crowded room and down the narrow hall where Helga had gone just a few moments ago. His intent was to question her on her way back the table, but that's not exactly what happened. In the span of about five seconds a waitress dropped a large tray of plates, his head snapped around at the noise, and her collided with someone else who was wondering around the hall. 

"Ah!" They both exclaimed as they fell to the ground with a thud. Arnold Shook his head trying to get a clear view of the girl who, even before they landed, was trying to scrabble off him. "Watch where you're going football head!"

"Helga?" he asked sitting up again. "We have to stop meeting like this hu?" He asked with a grin. Helga only nodding before turning her back to him, using a hand railing to get her balance back. Arnold stood up just behind her and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed her back. It wasn't some strange form of tattoo it was covered with small scars. Almost like… she had been whipped? Gasping in horror he grasped her shoulders firmly as he further examined her back. "Helga…what happened?"

Silence. Then a shaky voice came forward. "Just let me go Arnold…_please?_" Arnold complied, reluctantly, and Helga just walked away. She wanted to run, but that wasn't necessary. Her slow, determined walk had just as much effect on the person who was watching her go. She barely managed to hold back her tears as she passed through the two swinging doors of the restaurant. The pain of unshed tears was building in her chest as the blocks crept past. How was it possible to love and fear someone at the same time? She shook her head, unsure if she'd ever be able to trust , or live normally again… 

Authors Note: What happened to Helga? Why dose it leave such a deep emotional scar? Keep reading to find out! ^_^ 


	3. Learning To Love Again

Chapter Three:

__

Learning To Love Again

Helga sat curled up on a park bench, hugging her knees tightly, not realizing or caring that the sudden thunderstorm was pelting her with hard icy water droplets, soaking her to the core. She was too deep in thought for anything else. She looked back to her sophomore year with shame. Not even Phoebe knew the whole story… she wasn't sure she could bring herself to tell anyone… ever…. And it was eating her up inside. She turned her head to the heavens, eyes closed, and let the rain wash over her.

__

Rain come down and purge me of my sins

I can't fight these inner demons alone anymore

Heaven send me an angle to un-break my broken heart

Someone who can ease my suffering and quite the storms roar…

****

~~~

Arnold stood, barely sheltered under the branches of a large oak. It taken thirty seconds after Helga left for him to come to the conclusion that he should follow her. Quickly throwing down the money he owed he walked out of the restaurant and followed her into the night. He'd tracked her all the way to the park, and he'd been watching her from that same tree ever since. Maybe it was wrong to invade her privacy like this, but… he just couldn't help himself. He had to know what was bothering her. With a shaky sigh he, made his way from his place of hiding over to the bench where Helga sat. Trying not to scare her away he lightly brushed his finger tips over her shoulder… even that made her flinch. "Helga…?" He whispered pulling his fingers away and crouching down so they could be at eye level.

Slowly Helga turned around to meet his gaze. They stayed like that, in the rain, for a long time. Eyes locked, the rain cascading down around them. Neither one of them moved, each studying the other ones gaze. Searching for answers. Helga's gaze was filled with such…pain… and Arnold's reflected all the concern she desperately needed to see. A shaky smile crossed Helga's face, "Come to see me go crazy football head?"

__

Yet even as my angel comes forth I cringe,

I don't deserve such unconditional love,

My soul is too black and jaded for miracles,

Why do I always shun my angle, my help from above.

Arnold shook his, while at the same time, never breaking eye contact, "No Helga… You're not crazy," He paused wanting to reach out to comfort her, but at the same time not wanting to scare her away, "You're hurting but your not crazy."

__

Helga stared blankly ahead of her. Tired of hiding, tired of hurting, and tired of feeling in general. She closed her eyes and let the numbness overtake her. She fell gladly into it's open arms. Life was just… too much sometimes. She just wanted to fall asleep in emptiness and never wake up. She didn't even feel it when Arnold shifted his position and brought her thin frame into his arms. "It's okay to cry Helga… I'm here for you…"

Nothing can free me from this emptiness,

Leave me to the void my darling prince,

It's all I ever want to know from now on,

I left you long ago-and I've been empty ever since.

At first she felt nothing…lost in her own personal void…, but as the rain continued to fall she began to feel his own heart beating against hers. He was still there… some still cared… Slowly, as if it pained her to do so, Helga gripped onto his shirt and let her tears fall. All those unshed tears, from all those lonely nights. She clung to her friend, the only person she'd ever truly loved, as if he was the only thing keeping her from slipping away… and maybe he was…

Why haven't you left me yet?

Why can't you see?

I'll never get myself out of this,

I'm not worth your sympathy…

Do you think…that I'm worthwhile?

They stayed like that for a long time, until the storm finally broke, leaving a small circle of stars to light their way home. Arnold, still holding Helga, looked up to the stars. "I should take you home…"

"Big Bob and Miriam are on a trip… no one will miss me…"

"You shouldn't be alone tonight…" Arnold felt her tense up again… she was more skittish than a spooked horse…, "Of course if you feel differently, I won't object…"

Helga didn't reply.. She couldn't bring herself too… she just squeezed his hand. Arnold gently supported her shoulders and the rose up from the ground. He never let go of her hand as they made their way through the park, and Helga never pulled away. They walked in reassuring silence to the boarding house. Arnold paused at the base of the steps and looked back at Helga… she was looking up at the boarding house with relief… not fear. Arnold ventured a small smile and lead her up the stairs, pausing briefly to unlock the door.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight, if you don't mind. It's a little old, but it's comfortable." A ghost of a smile crossed Helga's lips, but she still remained silent. Arnold placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I'll be right back, I just need to get some blankets… and a towel." Helga nodded, telling him she'd be fine by herself for a few minutes. While Arnold was gone Helga stood at the living room window, watching the storm rage outside. For the first time in a very long time, she felt safe. 

A small cough announced Arnolds return. She glanced up and almost giggled at the sight of him staggering under a pile of pillows, blankets, towels and an old shirt of his. She silently crossed to him and relived him of the mass of cloth. "Thank you…" she whispered, just barely making eye contact. 

"Anytime Helga…" Arnold trailed off leavening out what he really wanted to say… _'I'll always be here for you…' _"If you need anything else, I'll be in my room upstairs." She nodded and after one last reassuring smile he made his way upstairs. 

Fifteen minutes later, after she'd set up a makeshift bed, dried off, and adorned Arnolds old t-shirt she lay in the dark room contemplating the day's events. It was funny how, when you let yourself go, fate seemed to place you right where you needed to be…

I wander among the lost souls of the night,

Dreaming of what used to be and could've been,

And despite all the hardships I know,

In the end love will win,

And I'll see you again… in a river of dreams.

****

~~~

In the earliest moments of dawn the sun streaked its golden beams down through Arnolds glass roof, wakening him from his unease slumber. He'd been worried about Helga all night. Even after the last morning, the restaurant, and the park he _still_ didn't know what was wrong with her… what had happened… Some noise from downstairs brought him out of his reflections. Was she up already? He checked his watch. It wasn't even six yet… looks like she hadn't slept well either… Throwing his legs over the side of his bed and shrugging on his robe he made his way downstairs. "Helga?" He called in a surprisingly alert tone for someone who had just woken up. He wasn't a big fan of wakening up with the sun but once he was up he was up, no sense in ruining the morning for lake of sleep.

"In the kitchen football head," came an oddly softer, but just as awake voice. Apparently Helga was the same way. Arnold finished his journey down the steps and padded softly into the kitchen. Helga stood there, still in his old shirt, which fell just above her knees, mixing something. "Nice to see you up," she said scooping what he now saw as a fruit salad into a bowl and placing it on the side of the table nearest him. "I took the liberty of making breakfast, hope you like fruit salad…" she finished setting a bowl for herself at the opposite side of the table.

"Thank you…" Arnold said a little surprised. Helga was being a little nicer than usual, even for her. He took his place at the table and took a bite. Wherever Helga had been she'd picked up some great culinary skills. He looked up to complement her when he noticed her poking thoughtfully at her own food with a sort of sad expression. He sighed. 'I know I'm goanna regret this latter…' he thought, 'But… I _have_ to know…' He cleared his throat before he spoke, gathering her attention, "Helga…" he started with a little shake in his voice… "What happened to you… these last two years… Why did you leave… where did you go?"

Helga gulped to clear her throat of the sudden ball of anxiety that had shot up into it. The floor suddenly became very interesting and she couldn't bring herself to look back into his eyes as she answered… "I don't know… if I can tell you…" She closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging with the weight of her shameful secret… She wanted to tell him… but… overcoming that fear… that distrust of… every kind gesture…. It was so hard… She felt a hand cover hers and looked up… he'd moved closer… "Arnold…"

Authors Note: Well thus ends our third Chapter. Now I know I'm not supposed to give away secrets but the truths going to come out soon and I must warn you all it's pretty graphic. So in a democratic fashion I must ask you how you want it presented. Barely mentioned( as in I just skip over that scene), sugar coated, or right between the eyes? The choice is yours. ^_^


	4. Painful Secrets

Authors Note: Well, you asked for it right between the eyes, so here it is! Don't say that I didn't warn you… ^_^

Chapter Four:

__

Painful Secrets

Helga looked away admitting the horrible truth to herself. She would…_had_ to tell him… he whole story… Unabridged… Uncensored… that was the only way he would ever hope to understand her… She just couldn't look at him when she did…

For someone who was dieing to know what Happened Arnold showed the patience of a saint as Helga took the time to collect herself. He never offered her an out though… this was something the _needed_ to get off her chest.

"Well," Helga shakily began at length, "You, of all people, would have the best chance of noticing my… creative abilities? With poems and essays in English…" She trailed off again, waiting for a response.

"Yes…" It came softly over her shoulder giving her the strength to continue… and, like a true author, in this moment of great pain her talent put the words in the right order for her, showing her story of hurt with the beauty of a thorn Rose…

"My story begins with the innocent dream of a child, one that almost cost me my life. As far back as I can remember, I wanted only one thing: to have a real-life adventure as fantastic as any storybook. I spent every waking minute imagining the fantastic adventures I could have with my Mr. Right, and then wishing desperately they would come true. (Of course she conveniently left out that many of these daydreams had included Arnold…)  
"My need for adventure grew stronger each year. When I reached the hormone-raging teen years, I found a way to live out my dreams, in a sense. It was on the Internet, and was a Role Playing Game (RPG). It resembled a message board, but people assumed the roles of characters from a popular TV show and created a story together. That was the beginning of sophomore year…  
"I thought no harm could come from being an anonymous screen name and gave no second thought to joining. After all, I was an intelligent 13-year-old, capable of handling myself. I'd fended off many an Internet pervert, and thought I could spot them a mile away. One slipped past my security checks though, and by the time the sirens went off, I was too deep in my own little world," she paused to breath, looking at the sun rise through the nearby kitchen window as she continued…  
"His writing captured my imagination. A vivid romance with every cliché in the book was what I had been dreaming of, and it was not long before our characters in the RPG developed an "on-screen romance." This satisfied my appetite for adventure. It didn't matter that I was 13 and he was 23, because I thought my dreams were coming true. My RPG became my whole life; a power outage was the end of the world.  
"It wasn't until he started e-mailing me that the real danger began. An innocent friendship turned into a forbidden love affair over the course of a year. He was slow to set up the attack, but quick to deliver the blow. Once we had officially developed a "relationship," he pressed for more and more "vivid" information. I was eating sleeping and breathing him and the RPG," she paused again, biting her lip. This was as in depth as anyone ever knew… but this time she had to go deeper… all the way down to the goriest details… to free herself of them once and for all.

"It really started out so innocently… just casual correspondents…then steadfast friends… then… I was foolish enough to believe… that I actually talked him through a tough breakup with his, 'Girlfriend,'…. Anyway… after that it was pet names, and the brushes of hints in e-mails… Until one day, when I cornered him and asked him straight out weather or not he liked me…. He said he loved me…," She chuckled at the cruel irony of it all, "And like the dope that I am… I believed him… I guess… somewhere deep down… I thought it would be fun to paint my own little forbid romance.. But I didn't know haw far he would take it…

"I won't go into the details of every case… it's really all a blur to me now… but I can tell you this…" she squeezed her eyes shut at the pain of brining such deep dark memories to the surface… "Cyber Sex… Phone sex… the real deal.. He was into whatever he could get and more… he always pushed for more… and I gave it to him… everything…Damn he was perverted as all hell… and I was… so blind to it all… We'd never really met… we planed for the first time to be… at the Sophomore formal…  
"I'd finally found my adventure. He was the gallant prince who would rescue me from my boring life, and my parents were evil captors too narrow-minded to see true love. I lied to them, sneaked around, and did everything imaginable to keep the relationship going. The charade dragged on for two months before I began to rethink my everlasting devotion to a man almost twice my age. Unfortunately, my revelation came too late, and my parents discovered my little scandal before I could back away from it…" She touched her back, just barely grazing the scars scattered over it…

"They set me up Arnold… Out of all the ways they could've handled it… They found out everything… and set a trap… I was him… ran too him… he was unzipping the back of ,y gown when the police charged on him… Shocked and rightfully scared for his life by all the shouting sirens, and bright lights… he tossed me to the ground… the asphalt dug in hard… the physical scars aren't deep… they'll fade with time… but…  
"I couldn't even accept my mistake gracefully; I had to be right. In one last desperate attempt to convince them of my feelings for the person who had deceived us all, I blurted out three words I will forever regret: "I love him!" That was the final nail in my coffin. My parents knew I had disobeyed their direct orders to stop the relationship, and now I was going to get it.  
"That fateful day was the beginning of the longest eight months of my life. I was questioned by the police, background checks were run on my "boyfriend," and I was all but placed under house arrest. I had a lot of time to think, and I realized I had not really loved him. I had loved the idea of him and the adventure a great romance presented, but had lost myself so deep in a fake world that it nearly cost me my life. Admitting my mistake and coming to terms with reality were the hardest things I've ever had to do. It was painful letting go of something that had been such a huge part of my life for so long. That's when they sent me to my Aunt for her to," the last words were forced bitterly out, "_clean me up!_  
"Eventually I was able to move on, find friends who lived in the same town… or at least the same state and get a real life, but something still felt amiss. I felt anger, depression, denial, and everything in-between. I have never had real closure… and I don't know if I'll ever be able to trust again…" She finished and the room was filled with Silence…

Authors Note: Well you asked for it, and you got it. I promise to make up for all the emotional shock you are now undoubtedly feeling I'll fill the next chapter with all the sweet WAFFY moments you could ask for, but for now that's all she wrote! ^_^


	5. Coming Full Circle

Authors Note: ^_^ I'm glad we didn't scare anyone off with that last chapter. I know I'm such a cruel author to the characters, but really a good portion of Helga's confession was a converted Essay. The essay was the real inspiration for the story. And to prevent any outbursts I had full permission from the author to use the essay. You'd be surprised how many smart people can do some really stupid things, well anyway, here it is Chapter five.

Chapter Five:

__

Coming Full Circle

Arnold, who had been held in to much horrified awe at Helga's story to realize his mouth had been agape the whole time, finally snapped out of it. That was one hell of a story… no wonder she cringed every time he touched her…

Helga, meanwhile, was going through a brilliant new version of hell. She thought her past experience, or telling of it for the first time was painful, but to sit in that silent room and not know if she'd be accepted or thrown to the wind for the thousandth time…. _that **really**_ hurt.

"Helga…" The whisper was so close that she could feel his breath play over her shoulder. Slowly, with the glow of the rising sun haloing about her, Helga turned around, finally meeting his gaze. He gently took up both her hands in his, moving so that they were nose to nose. Neither of them said anything, and neither of them had too. The any languages of the world are ill equipped to explain what is said between to hearts when you run out of words.

Alone for a while, I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain,  
Melodies of life - love's lost refrain.

__

Our paths they did cross, though I can't say just why.  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye.  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.

__

In my dearest memories, 

I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, 

I still believe that you can call out my name.

__

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of Life,  
To the sky beyond the flying birds - forever and beyond.

__

So far and away, see the bird as it flies by.  
Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky.  
I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings.  
Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings.

__

In your dearest memories, 

do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us closer and now leaves me behind?

__

A voice from the past, joining yours and mine.  
Adding up the layers of harmony.  
And so it goes, on and on.  
Melodies of life,  
To the sky beyond the flying bird - forever and on.

__

If I should leave this lonely world behind,  
Your voice will still remember our melody.  
Now I know we'll carry on.  
Melodies of Life,  
Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts, as long as we remember.

Helga brought her lips to Arnold's and the touched softly for a few moments. When she pulled away Arnold opened his eyes and gazed up into hers dreamily. Helga smiled genuinely and pulled them both to their feet by their still clasped hands. "Come one football head… It's a new day." Then she did something that surprised them both. She stepped forward, into his embrace, and nestled her head on his shoulder. "We don't want to be late." 

Surprised, but grateful that Helga had chosen him, Arnold returned the hug. "Whatever you say Helga, Whatever you say."

Authors Note: I Apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but that's all there is. ^_^ What did you think of my little story? ^_^


End file.
